


Wanna share?

by ASociallyAwkwardDuckling



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling/pseuds/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling
Summary: When Weiss gets stuck in the rain she gets help from an unexpected source.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Wanna share?

The sound of thunder clapped overhead causing murmurs to ripple through the classroom as students turned toward the wall of windows where Weiss could see storm clouds covering most of the sky. A frown pulled at her lips as she watched the encroaching clouds grew closer as the thunder continued to rumble overhead. “I hope it rains!” One of her classmates practically yelled causing a chorus of agreements to ring out. 

The sound of their teacher at the head of the classroom banging a book on his desk. “That’s enough!” Silence fell over the students as the teacher glared at them before letting out a ‘humph’ and turning back to the board. “Now then as I was saying...” Weiss quickly tuned out the professor turning to look out the window watching as the sky continued to darken with clouds overhead. Thunder continued to ring out overhead as the sky and Weiss watched as lightning flashed overhead lighting up the sky for a brief moment. “Alright.” Her teacher said causing Weiss to jerk back to reality. “That’s it for today. Be sure to be careful when heading home. It looks like it’s about to rain.” Just then another clap of the thunder rang out overhead and rain began to fall hard and fast. 

“Oh hell yeah!” One of her classmates cheered and Weiss pushed her chair back, grabbing her backpack from its place under her desk and pushed her chair back in as her classmate continued. “I freaking love rain.” 

“Keep it in your pants why don’t you, Sun.” The classmate’s friend said, giving his shoulder a light punch. Weiss shouldered her bag and made her way toward the door only to stop when she noticed a student from another class standing in the doorway.

“H-hey Weiss,” He nervously stuttered shifting from side to side to side as she rubbed the back of his head. “Would you-” 

“No.” Weiss said as she shouldered past him and into the hallway. Weiss made her way toward the front of the school where the lockers were located. She stopped staring out the doors of the school where the rain fell creating a curtain of water. She took a deep breath the smell of rain a comforting one. She quickly made her way over toward her locker, setting her bag down and opened it pulling her street shoes out. She set them on the floor before slipping out of her inside shoes. Once she had fully removed her inside shoes she slipped on her street shoes, tapping the toes against the floor. She leaned down grabbing her inside shoes and placing them in the locker. Weiss grabbed her bag, noticing that the other members of the going home club and filled up the lockers around her. 

Ignoring the chatter, Weiss opened her bag reaching in for her umbrella only to find books. “Huh?” Weiss glanced down, opening her bag further so she could more easily search the bag. She moved her books out of the way, finding that she didn’t have an umbrella. Letting her arms fall to her side Weiss let her head fall backward as she let out a sigh. _‘I just had to forget it today of all days.’_

Closing her eyes she faced forward, closing her locker before turning toward the front of the school where she could see people walking toward the gates with their umbrella. A few running using their bags as shields laughter mixing with the thunder that rung out from the sky. Weiss walked forward stopping just short of the roof’s end, extending her hand catching rain in her upturned palm. _‘I guess I’ll have to wait it out.’_

“Wow, it’s really coming down, huh?” A voice from beside her said causing Weiss to turn and notice the red-haired student standing beside her. She wore the same uniform that Weiss but looked like she was a year or two younger. _‘She must be a first-year.’_

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Weiss absentmindedly said returning her attention to the rain. 

“Oh, hi there!” The girl said causing Weiss to turn her attention back to her to see that she was extending her hand toward her. “My name’s Ruby Rose. You are?” 

Weiss took the hand giving it a firm squeeze as she said. “Weiss Schnee. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

Ruby smiled, laughing as she pulled her bag around, unzipping it and stuffing her hand inside. “You can just say its nice to meet you. You don’t gotta be all formal around me.” Finally, she pulled out an umbrella and zipped up her bag before sliding her other arm through the strap so she was wearing it like a backpack. “Well, it was nice meeting you Weiss.” She said as she opened her umbrella revealing roses and a black background. She leaned it on her shoulder, giving her a warm smile. “I guess I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Weiss watched as she started walking the rain bouncing off her umbrella only to stop and turn back toward Weiss. “Wait. Do you not have an umbrella?” 

“No, I forgot it.” Weiss drawled watching as Ruby walked toward her coming to a stop when their faces were mere inches apart. “Um, can I help you?” 

A smile pulled at her lips as she tilted her umbrella forward. “Wanna share?” 

The question seemed out of left field and it caused Weiss to blink in confusion as she struggled to respond. “W-what?” 

“Do you wanna share my umbrella? Since you forgot yours?” Ruby repeated and Weiss thought. This might be her only chance as the rain continued to pour down hard outside and who knew when it would let up. 

“If you wouldn’t mind I would like that very much,” Weiss said and Ruby smiled grabbing Weiss’s wrist and pulling her under the umbrella. Weiss blushed at the sudden closeness which only slightly subsided when Ruby let go of her wrist, moving to stand by her side. The pair started walking in silence the sound of the rain against the umbrella filling what might have been an awkward silence.

“So,” Ruby said, dragging out the ‘o’ turning her head to look at Weiss. “Where exactly are we going?”

Weiss pressed her lips together, wondering if briefly if she was willing to reveal just where she lived but the fact that the rain had yet to let up made her realize she didn’t have much choice. “I take the Kokudo East Sation.” Weiss slowly said, watching Ruby out of the corner of her eye. She made a strange face, lips twisting downwards briefly before she smiled. 

“Okay! That shouldn’t take too long.” She nearly yelled, raising one arm over her head and taking her hand in the other. “Let’s go!” 

They begin walking, Ruby swinging their arms back and forth as she hummed a song that Weiss couldn’t quite place. The sound of the rain against the umbrella as they walked adding something else to the strange song she was humming. They seemed to be the only people on the street but somehow it didn’t feel so lonely. _‘I guess most people took cover when it started raining.’_

“Isn’t this nice?” Ruby said, causing Weiss to look back at her a quizzical expression on her face. Ruby smiled up at her. “It’s like we’re the only two people in the world. It’s nice.” 

Weiss stopped, causing Ruby to stop as well, and she looked around and let out a quiet. “Yeah. It is nice.”

The rest of the walk was spent in silence until they came to the sign that read ‘ _Kokudo East Station’_ letting them know they had arrived at their destination. They stopped neither girl wanting to move. “I guess this is it, huh?” Ruby finally said as she glanced up the steps that lead up to the train platform. 

“Yeah.” Weiss looked at the younger girl who seemed mesmerized by the building in front of them. “Thank you. For walking with me.” 

Ruby seemed to be snapped out of whatever trance she had been in and turned to glance at her, a large smile pulling at her lips. “Don’t even mention it! After all, my mom always used to say that if you see someone who needs a helping hand be sure to lend them one!” Weiss blinked at the strangeness of the saying unable to find the words to respond which was just good enough as it seemed Ruby wasn’t done talking yet. “Here hold this!” She said, handing her the umbrella. “I want you to take this with you.” 

“What!? Why!?” Weiss exclaimed completely baffled by the sudden announcement. 

Ruby just started rummaging around in her backpack absentmindedly responding. “It might not stop raining by the time you get off the train. Then you’d have to walk home in the rain.” 

“B-but wh-what about you?” Weiss sputtered as she watched Ruby pull something out of her bag. 

“Don’t worry about me!” She exclaimed with a flick of her wrists causing whatever she had to unfold revealing what Weiss thought was a poncho. She pulled it on overhead before giving Weiss a shove causing her to stumble forward. “Worry about you. You’re gonna miss the train.” Weiss looked up to see the train pulling up to the platform. She glanced over her shoulder to see Ruby wearing a frog-themed poncho. 

“What about your umbrella?” 

“Just give it to me at school tomorrow,” Ruby called over her shoulder waving as she ran, puddles of water splashing up as her feet hit puddles. ‘ _What a strange girl.’_ Weiss, taking a deep breath of the rain-soaked air, made her way toward the platform where the train was waiting patiently for her arrival. 


End file.
